Venganza
by NerwenInWonderland
Summary: Tenten estaba enojada por que Neji habia dicho que ella no era femenina, ella se habia vengado demostrandole lo femenina que podia ser y dejandolo con las "ganas"...ahora es el turno de Neji de vengarse... no subestimen la habilidad del Hyuga!
1. Chapter 1

Llego a su apartamento exhausta pero feliz...

Dejo sus zapatos en la entrada y fue a por un zumo a el refrigerador.

Sonrió al pensar en lo divertido de su día y casi suelta una carcajada al recordar el rostro enojado de Neji.

A Neji se le había ocurrido decir que no era femenina.

-Cómo se atreve!- Y es que tal vez no se vestía con ropas de lo más finas, ni usaba la ultima moda, pero bajo las ropas tenia un cuerpo curvilíneo, casi de sirena, con su piel aperlada y su cabello castaño y ondulado. Nadie podía negar que fuera una mujer... y que mujer! Aun que bueno, tal vez se extralimito. Es como que ella no era la adecuada para decir tal cosa.

Pero seguía siendo una chica y había herido su orgullo.

Je, Para vengarse había comenzado a incitarle durante su larga sesión de entrenamiento. Una sonrisa aquí, una pose mas atrevida acá, un guiño y otro toqueteo, un movimiento de caderas por otro lado y el resultado había sido un Neji mas violento que de costumbre.

Que eso es malo? Por supuesto que no! Un Neji violento no piensa antes de actuar, por lo que dejarlo en ridículo hacia de su venganza algo bastante satisfactorio.

Ella sabia que el no se atrevería a hacer nada por que era un caballero, y eso le hacia mucha gracia, ya que no importaba cuanto le incitara e insultara diciéndole lo mal ninja que era. El se limitaba a gruñir y golpear mas fuerte. Una gran sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Tenten ante el recuerdo de todo lo que había hecho ese día y lo etiqueto mentalmente como definitivamente el mejor. Como amaba haberse hecho tan fuerte.

Si lo pensaba bien, se daba cuenta que Neji se había contenido bastante, y ella sabia que si quería podía matar '-Pero no puedes hacer eso con tu compañera de equipo- pensó.

Se desato los chonguitos para dejar caer su largo cabello castaño sobre su espalda. Dejo caer sus ropas y encendió el agua caliente de la regadera para terminar de relajarse después de un día tan duro. Se baño con paciencia, disfrutando la sensación del agua caliente que caía sobre su cuerpo desnudo, para finalmente salir con una toalla amarrada a su alrededor. Su piel bronceada por el sol todavía goteaba agua cuando sintió una presencia en su cuarto. La localizo e inmediatamente trato de llegar a sus pergaminos que había dejado sobre la mesita de noche, pero un brazo pálido y fuerte se lo impidió. Tiro una patada y esta paso muy cerca de la cabeza de su atacante, este le lazo una kunai que rasgo parte de su toalla, si la cosa seguía así, no quedaría mucho más que jirones de esta.

Trato de pelear mano a mano lo mas que pudo, conocía el estilo a la perfección, pero no estaba segura de que lo que estaba pasando fuera cierto... después de un rato de forcejeo, termino atada a su propia cama con sus propios pergaminos.

-Neji!- la sorpresa se asomaba en su voz- que demonios estas haciendo!?

Neji sonrió arrogantemente y se inclino sobre mí, mi respiración se atoro un poco en mi garganta y me pude sentir húmeda por un momento y me sonroje furiosamente ante ese descubrimiento.

-en serio creías que podías hacer todo lo que hiciste durante la tarde y salir impune?- su sonrisa se ensancho mas- te haré pagar cada acción... pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que lo disfrutaras- dicho esto se fue directo a uno de mis pechos y comenzó a acariciarme sobre la toalla, se inclino terminando de arrancar la toalla y saboreando mi pecho... me arqueé de placer mientras la incredulidad se reflejaba en mi rostro, el ojiblanco no pareció notarlo y mientras saboreaba mi pechos metió sus manos entre mis piernas, una acariciándome y la otra sujetando mi cadera.

-Neji! Para, basta!- trate de záfame de mis amarres para darme cuenta que tenían chakra "idiota " pensé "no por nada es un prodigio"

Me revolví sobre la cama, había dejado de lado todo pensamiento coherente para pasar al puro instinto...

En ese momento mi instinto gritaba insistentemente "peligro"... a el parecía divertirle bastante mi desesperación, por que sonreía depredadoramente y lamía mas fuerte mi pecho izquierdo... me arquee y gemí entre dolor y desesperación... así pase a otro plan más inteligente... ataque verbal.

-que demonios estas haciendo, Hyuga? ¿Dónde queda el honor de tu clan?- El ojiblanco paro momentáneamente y levanto su rostro de su tarea auto impuesta para mirarme, le vi dudar un momento pera después sonreír egocéntricamente otra vez.

-Tenten... acaso eres tan cobarde que no eres capas de soportar lo que tu misma te buscaste? Tsk, no creí que fueras tan débil... - ok... eso me hizo enojar... ¡cómo se atrevía a decirme eso! A mí! Al ver mi rostro enojado, en prodigio soltó una carcajada que resonó en mi apartamento entero (aunque hay que admitir que este es bastante pequeño) se inclino sobre mi oído y susurro, haciéndome estremecer en el proceso- te propongo un... bueno, puedes verlo como una apuesta o trato, como te parezca más "interesante": si yo logro hacerte... mmm... estoy buscando una palabra que suene bien... explotar... si, eso suena aceptable. Si yo logro hacer que explotes de placer, tu tendrás sexo conmigo cada que yo lo desee- me puso el índice en la boca al ver que yo iba a replicar- pero si no le logro, si no logro arrancarte ni un gemido, ni suspiro, haré todo lo que quieras durante un mes.- me pregunte si podría durar sin hacer sonido... al final, fue mi orgullo el que hablo- esta bien...

Cuando regreso a su antiguo entretenimiento, volví a arquearme pero mordí mis labios, evitando así que saliera ningún sonido. Me di cuenta del catastrófico error que había cometido al aceptar... mi mente se estaba nublando y solo podía pensar en el placer que su boca me producía... comenzó a bajar hasta llegar a mi ombligo... un estremecimiento me recorrió toda la columna y estuve muy cerca de suspirar de placer... me esta muriendo, quería que parara y siguiera al mismo tiempo, bajo un poco mas y yo cerré automáticamente mis piernas, al tiempo que mi rostro se ponía rojo de la vergüenza.

Neji se dio cuenta de mi estado y degusto su venganza acariciándome suavemente las piernas, sus manos estaban callosas por el entrenamiento, y la textura lo hacia más placentero aun... suspire y vi la sonrisa triunfante centellear en su rostro... decidí disfrutar el momento y rebatir mas tarde que solo había sido un suspiro...

Mis piernas finalmente cedieron y Neji no perdió tiempo, metiendo su mano y acariciándome gentilmente... solté un gemido y me olvide por completo del juego, gimiendo cada vez con mayor intensidad, de repente mis gemidos se convirtieron en gritos cuando sentí dos de sus dedos hundirse en mi interior... no miento cuando digo que olvide mi nombre...

Utilizare palabras textuales de Neji... explote.

La sonrisa de satisfacción del Heredero del Bouke y por un instante recordé la ridícula apuesta... trato... lo que sea!

Alguna vez les había contado que odiaba a Neji Hyuga?

Aquí esta el primer capitulo de lo que pretendía que fuera un one shot... la verdad es que solo lo continuare si recibo reviews XD soy mejor dibujando que escribiendo , pero si uno hace manga ,m tiene que saber escribir (nada peor que tener la idea y no poder expresarla en palabras) XD Y por cierto , seguro encuentran un montón de defectos (como el hecho de que a veces habla Tenten y en otras ay un "narrador") ruego me perdonen , si alguien quiere ser mi beta , yo encantada XDXD Como le sacateo a esto de escribir u.u

Si dejan reviews , no olviden dejar su opiniones e ideas!!!!


	2. El dia siguiente es el mas dificil

Se estiro cuando los rayos del sol le dieron de lleno en la cara. Al hacer eso choco contra su almohada y la abrazo tratando de levantarla.

La almohada estaba mas dura de lo que esperaba y también mas pesada. Forcejeó contra ella un rato para finalmente murmurar con voz grogui- Estúpida almohada!

Escucho una risita entrecortada a su lado y prácticamente salto del susto, miro a su lado y se encontró con Neji mirándola con una sonrisa y una ceja levantada.

-Cómo dormiste?- su sedosa le hizo ruborizarse, recordando la noche anterior. Miro el rostro de Neji y se deleito un momento viendo su cabello castaño, cubriendo parte de su espalda y cayendo en parte del pecho de Tenten. A diferencia de ella, el tenia toda su ropa puesta, arrugada pero puesta. Si vemos el cuadro de lejos, podríamos ver a un sexy Neji.

Tenten se sonrojo con mas violencia al darse cuenta de lo que había pensado y cuando Neji recorrió el cuerpo desnudo y ella se activo rápidamente tratando de taparse un poco y pensó un poco en su cabello, que seguro se vería salvaje, pero no salvaje al estilo de Neji...seria salvajemente feo.

Neji volvió a reír al ver los vanos intento de Tenten por taparse con una almohada.

-Que haces aquí?- la voz de la chica salió somnolienta, quitando el impacto deseado.

-Perdiste la apuesta... -Vaya, Neji se veía bastante feliz, Tenten no entendió que le había pasado al Neji gruñón de siempre- así que decidí que podía empezar a cobrarla.

La castaña prácticamente salto fuera de la cama, solo por si a Neji se le ocurría saltar sobre ella (vaya pensamiento tan poco coherente) y soltó con voz aun grogui- Eso fue trampa! LO tenias planeado!

Neji sonrió picadamente y dijo- Por algo soy un genio, no?

Tenten no pudo evitar pensar en lo engreído que era...y de paso decidió que lo único que se le ocurría ahora era ganar tiempo.

-haré algo de desayunar!- y corrió fuera del cuarto. Sé percato nuevamente de su desnudes y regreso al cuarto donde Neji le miro extrañado, Tenten le ignoro y fue hasta el closet sacando algo de ropa y volvió a correr fuera del cuarto.

Suspiro resignada escuchando la carcajada de Neji recorriendo su apartamento.

Se vistió a una velocidad ninja (y sé cayo 2 veces en el proceso), y camino a la cocina mientras pensaba en lo raro que era que Neji se hubiera quedado toda la noche... ella sabia que el tenia conquistas, y era conocido por ser frió en ese aspecto y siempre llegar a la mansión Hyuga...

-Por dios, Tenten, piensas que esto es raro cuando ya toda la situación en si es completamente rara?!- Ella sé autocorriguio y después pensó que estaba loca por que ya había llegado al punto en el que se hablaba a sí misma.

Mientras freía un par de huevos, Neji entro en la cocina y la observo durante un rato, Tenten solo trataba de desviar su mirada lo mas que podía, pues la vergüenza le impedía mirarlo. Finalmente, Neji decidió comenzar a ayudar a la chica en preparar el desayuno.

El ambiente estaba bastante tenso y 3 minutos después, Tenten ya se había quemado un par de veces... que distraída estaba esa kunoichi hoy. Neji solo sacaba una risita entre dientes cada que ella demostraba sus nervios; finalmente, este se digno a hablar.

-Te vez muy tensa... -la chica lo miro de reojo y regreso a su trabajo. Neji pareció esperarse esa reacción, por que sonrió engreídamente y dijo de la misma manera- creí haberte destensado bastante ayer, pero creo que tendré que esforzarme mas a la próxima... practicare mas a ver si ahora si te dejo mas relajada... y descuida, tenemos bastante tiempo para practicar.

Neji se rió entre dientes cuando el rostro de Tenten completamente rojo y se carcajeo cuando puso la mano sobre el sarten y se quemo... por dios, la chica estaba realmente afectada!

Con toda la dignidad que le quedaba, Tenten apago el fogón y repartí el desayuno en dos platos, cuando se disponía a girarse para dejar los platos sobre la mesa, unos brazos se lo impidieron, tomándola desde atrás y poniendo las manos por debajo de las manos de la chica, al sentir la respiración de Neji en su cuello, a Tenten casi se le cayeron los platos... Neji tomo estos de las manos de la castaña y los dejo sobre la mesa, separándose de ella, arrastro la silla hacia atrás, espero a que Tenten captara la indirecta y se sentara y el mismo se sentó para comenzar a comer en completo silencio.

A los 10 minutos el chico se levanta- Voy a la mansión... tengo que informarle a Hiashi sama que no me eh muerto.

Camino hacia la puerta- te veo en el entrenamiento, no llegue tarde.

-Yo nunca llego tarde!- la chica inflo sus mejillas al escuchar lo estúpido de la orden.

-Bueno... no llegues tarde hoy- y sin mas salió de la casa.

Tenten suspiro y se levanto de la mesa, tomo los platos y los dejo en el fregadero, se dirigió a su cuarto y tomo su toalla rota para tirarla a la basura y buscar una nueva, se metió al baño... ya se había bañado anoche pero sentía que debía quitarse el olor de Neji de encima... por alguna razón... ese pensamiento le molesto.

Sin mas, se metió a la regadera para ducharse rápidamente... no debía llegar tarde...


	3. Experiencia

Hey chicos! Perdón por la ENORME tardanza! Ya sé que quieren matarme y que muchos de ustedes ya hasta se han olvidado de la historia…pero gracias a sus reviews e seguido! Si muchos de ustedes no hubieran amenazado constantemente para que siguiera, lo hubiera dejado xD

Como sea, recomiendo que lean el capitulo anterior para que puedan retomar mejor la historia! Hare lo mejor para satisfacer sus demandas y agregar mas lemon xD Estoy pensando si hacer esto un oneshot o una historia larga…ustedes que opinan? Por favor déjenme un review y díganme!

Naruto no me pertenece, yo solo uso sus personajes para mi entretenimiento!

Sin más que decir y agradeciendo enormemente….ay les va!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Neji después de ir a la Mansión Hyuga y presentarse, llego al campo de entrenamiento a la hora acordada. Pero no había rastro de Tenten…donde estaba la chica? En verdad pretendía hacerlo esperar?

Diez minutos después se había apoyado en el tronco de un árbol cercano, suspiro frustrado, donde estaba la morena?

Pasaron veinte minutos y ya se había subido a dicho árbol y ahora esperaba apoyado sobre la rama, treinta minutos después estaba sentado en dicha rama.

Media hora había pasado y su ceño estaba profundamente fruncido, mientras repasaba maneras de matar a la chica, decidió ir a buscarla para hacerla pagar…quien sabe, a lo mejor hasta lo disfrutaba…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me había atado el cabello en una coleta alta ese día después de ducharme, obviamente no lo hice por Neji, no no no, lo hice porque quería verme menos aniñada ese día. Mire el reloj que estaba sobre la mesita de noche. Aun me quedaba tiempo suficiente para llegar perfectamente a tiempo, así que amarrándome la bandana a la frente y con un rápido vistazo al espejo, salí por la ventana que daba a la salida de incendios y comenzó a saltar de techo en techo. En el camino para allá mi mente comenzó a divagar e irremediablemente pensé en lo que había sucedido la noche anterior -con un gran sonrojo de por medio- agite mi cabeza tratando de espantar las imágenes. –Admítelo- dijo mi conciencia –lo disfrutaste, a pesar de que no había mucha opción lo disfrutaste aun mas por eso.

-No!- Parada sobre el techo de una de las cafeterías de la calle principal, grite, obviamente llamando la atención de varias gentes.

-Tenten!- ante la mención de mi nombre me gire rápidamente, y allí abajo, en la cafetería estaba Kankuro. Sonreí con verdadera alegría, pues no lo había visto en algún tiempo y mi relación con el era bastante buena.- Kankuro!- grite al tiempo que saltaba hacia abajo y le saludaba con un efusivo abrazo- cuanto tiempo a pasado? Dios, hace ya…un año?- El chico se rio alegremente, ampliando los tatuajes de sus labios y mejillas.

-Así es Tenten, casi un año! Desde que te enviaron de misión a la aldea de la arena. Te e extrañado! Como te ha ido estos días?

Y así termine sentándome a tomar un vaso de limonada con mi ex novio Kankuro. Es curioso como al día después de tener una experiencia de contenido adulto me encuentro a aquel con el que tuve mi primera relación "adulta". Oh, yo se que ustedes quieren saber a qué demonios me estoy refiriendo y no estoy segura de si quieren saberlo dado que están leyendo esta historia por el lemmon, pero se los diré y pueden saltarse mi monologo si quieren.

Hace un año fui enviada a la aldea de la arena por una misión. Pero como delegada de la aldea de la hoja fui bien recibida y termine siendo acomodada en casa de los Sabaku No. No me incomodo en lo absoluto dado que Temari y yo somos buenas amigas y mi misión no era especialmente peligrosa, así que fue una misión agradable.

Lo que sí, es que requería tiempo, así que tuve que permanecer tres meses en la aldea de la arena. Pronto comencé a echar en falta un compañero de entrenamiento y Kankuro pronto se ofreció para el puesto. Comenzó de manera inocente, entrenamiento puro. Pero Kankuro es un hombre agradable y supo jugar sus cartas. Al mes de estar allí ya había aceptado ser su novia.

Pero ambos éramos adultos y sabíamos que una vez regresara a mi aldea sería difícil retomar la relación, fue por eso que disfrutamos todo lo que pudimos de ella y cortamos cuando regrese.

En ese entonces tenía 19 años y fue mi última misión como ANBU, después de eso por falta de personal comencé a dar clases en la academia ninja y pronto descubrí que me agradaba…así que ese era mi puesto permanente.

Kankuro tomo mi mano libre y me sonrió juguetonamente…a que recuerdos, tuve suerte que mis primeras experiencias fueran con alguien como él.

-Así que…estas con alguien ahora?- después de haber estado hablando sin parar con el chico esas palabras me hicieron recordar un pequeñísimo detalle.

-Oh por Buda! Neji!- Kankuro me miro con ojos de confusión y yo rápidamente me levante- perdón Kankuro! Es que debía ir a entrenar con Neji! Tú sabes, es sábado, hoy no tengo clases con los chicos así que entrenamos temprano…

Ante mi rápida disculpa y sonrisa de despedida, el solo se encogió de hombros soltando una risonada- Esa es mi Tenten – No me espere que me diera un rápido beso en los labios para después guiñarme un ojo.- Ve a entrenar! Me debes una cena después!

No le di importancia, solo me reí y corrí en dirección al campo de entrenamiento. Cuando llegue estaba vacío… mi cara de susto pudo haber sido fotografiada, eso solo era una mala señal, así que comenzó a buscar en los alrededores.

Nada.

Aun más nerviosa que antes fui a la mansión Hyuga a preguntar si estaba y me dijeron que no se encontraba, así que en medio de una crisis nerviosa procedí a buscarlo por la aldea.

NADA.

Eran ya las 6 de la tarde y el crepúsculo comenzaba a asomarse, mi mirada estaba sombría…sabia que con el carácter de Neji esto podía terminar mal, pero ya no sabía dónde demonios buscar, así que resignada me encamine a mi departamento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Decidió que la manera más fácil de encontrarla sería ir por el camino que ella solía tomar de su departamento a la zona de entrenamiento, así que depues de pasar la zona de campo abierto procedió a saltar a un techo cercano. No llevaba ni un cuarto del recorrido cuando escuche una risa conocida. La chica en cuestión estaba cómodamente sentada tomando limonada con el chico de la arena, podía verlos reír como íntimos amigos, pero estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para no poder distinguir lo que decían. Iba a acercarse cuando vio a la chica saltar de la silla y comenzar a hacer reverencias de disculpa, aun con una sonrisa en su rostro. –Bien- dijo su conciencia, al menos ya se dio cuenta que no a llegado al entrenamiento- cuando vio como el chico de la arena le daba un beso en los labios…y ella no hizo absolutamente nada para evitarlo.

Su sangre hirvió y pronto estaba lo suficientemente enojado, pensando en cómo sacar toda la rabia de su cuerpo.- Pero por que estas tan enojado?- se pregunto a sí mismo. Tenten era su compañera, si, se había acostado con ella, pero era porque había herido su orgullo.

-Admítelo Neji…sientes algo por Tenten, algo mas allá de "compañerismo" y "amistad".- Su conciencia no lo dejaba tranquilo mientras el vagaba por la aldea sin un rumbo fijo, para cuando se dio cuenta estaba al lado de un puesto de flores, allí la chica Haruno y Yamanaka hablaban. -…lo vi el otro día, por que Naruto y el son muy amigos, pero hablando de! Su hermano esta en Konoha!

-Si? Y ya vio a Tenten? Por que por lo que nos conto tenían una relación bastante cercana.- la peli rosa rio mientras la rubia terminaba de formar un ramo de las tinas de flores que había fuera de la tienda. –No lo sé, pero no estaría mal que salieran, a Tenten le hace falta algo más que trabajar y entrenar en su vida…

Algo dentro del chico rugió enfurecido.

Tenten necesitaba algo más que entrenamiento y trabajo, eh? Bien, el estaba completamente de acuerdo, iba a ayudarla a "relajarse" un poco…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La puerta del departamento, como siempre, chirrió al abrirla. Haciendo nota mental de ponerle aceite -otra vez- entro al departamento. Apenas iba a encender la luz cuando sintió una presencia en la habitación y sin dudar un segundo arrojo unas kunais, pero todo fue muy rápido. Antes de poder entender que había pasado, había sido arrojada contra la pared y ahora una mano fuerte sujetaba sus muñecas. –Tenten, te estás volviendo lenta…te falta entrenar mas. – Abrió mucho los ojos al darse cuenta que era Neji, aun que no debía sorprenderse tanto…si lo pensaba bien era la segunda noche consecutiva que pasaba algo similar…

-tsk, pero Tenten, si te saltas los entrenamientos como pretendes avanzar?- El hombre de normalmente pocas palabras estaba usando un tomo completamente sarcástico, y lo murmuraba en su oído, produciéndole escalofríos. –Neji…yo si te busque, es solo que cuando iba de camino para allá me encontré un amigo y…

La mirada fría del Hyuga la calló, el chico había apretado mas sus muñecas y ella lo miro con una mezcla de miedo y desconcierto.- Hablas del tipo de la arena? Amigo dices? Tu dejas que todos tus "amigos " te besen?

Ella lo miro desconcertada y un sonrojo intenso cubrió sus mejillas, apenas iba a responderle cuando la boca de el cubrió la suya, con un beso salvaje. Estaba enojado, muy muye enojado. Ella trato de poner resistencia, pero en respuesta solo obtuvo más profundidad en su beso y pronto empezó a sentir el metálico sabor de su sangre. El chico finalmente se separo, y por un momento lo único que se escucho en la habitación fue la respiración entrecortada de ambos.

Trago saliva, preparándose una vez más para hablar, cuando el chico metió su mano bajo la blusa de ella; gimió en forma automática y sintió al chico sonreír. –Bien esclava…ayer yo gane, así que hoy me toca reclamar el premio, no crees?- Se sonrojo furiosamente al escuchar al moreno hablar así, el rostro del chico apenas se vislumbraba por una franja de luz que entraba por la ventana, la sonrisa de lado, sus ojos brillando con lujuria escritos en ello, lujuria y enojo. –Neji…podría ser que…estés celoso?

La sonrisa del chico se cayó en automático, su mirada se volvió sombría y en el acto ella lamento por una parte haberlo dicho, pero por otro tenía su dignidad…así que la chica sonrió de medio lado esta vez y dijo con voz cantarina- Oh Neji, no será que te has enamorado de mi, verdad?

Sus manos aun sujetas por la de él fueron apretadas fuertemente –esto mañana dejara moretes- pensó la chica. Pero sin mucho tiempo para pensar el chico apretó su pezón. Automáticamente se arqueo entre dolor y placer, soltando un gemido ronco. El chico comenzó a lamer su oreja y acariciar y pellizcar sus pezones, para después morder su cuello. Ella gemía cada vez más fuerte y de repente Neji paro completamente, mirándola con una sonrisa burlona. –Te gusta cómo se siente, Tenten?- ella lo miro con algo de rencor y volteo la cara, el moreno comenzó a trazar círculos con la yema de sus dedos alrededor del pecho de la chica, lo suficiente para hacerla desear mas, pero sin satisfacerla, ella contenía sus gemidos en un intento de salvar su dignidad. –de…déjame Neji…-su voz sonaba entrecortada y cada vez respiraba mas fuerte – n..No me to..toques!- Neji soltó una risonada.- No quieres que te toque, en serio Tenten?- su mano viajo de su pecho a la entrepierna de esta, de un tirón bajo la cremallera y rompió el botón de sus pantalones y metió una mano. –Pero si ya estas húmeda Tenten, es obvio que quieres mas…-lo dijo en un tono tan cínico que la chica en automático se enfureció y comenzó a lanzar patadas, pronto Neji la había inmovilizado con su cuerpo.- Comienzo a pensar que te exita hacerte la difícil, Tenten…-y ataco su oreja otra vez, mientras introducía una mano dentro de las bragas de esta, palpando su punto sensible. La chica se arqueo de placer y no duro mucho antes de empezar a gemir otra vez, Neji metió un dedo en su intimidad y esta gimió mas fuerte, sin esperar mucho mas metió otros dos dedos y antes de que la chica se diera cuenta, el moreno ya la había soltado. Ella rodeo el cuello de Neji con sus brazos y lo beso ávidamente, y es rompió los botones de su blusa y la bajo hasta sus codos, el sostén ni siquiera fue retirado, se conformo con hacerlo hacia arriba y acariciaba sus pechos. Dejo de besarla para pode atender a ambos pechos a la vez y la morena se arqueo buscando mas contacto. Sin esperar más bajo los pantalones de Tenten junto con su ropa interior, la chica lo rodeo con sus piernas y se arqueo nuevamente, buscando contacto inconsciente, y este rápidamente saco su miembro y la penetro de una estocada.

Por un momento, la chica dejo de respirar y soltó un gemido ahogado y largo. Su coleta hacía rato que se había deshecho y su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una fina capa de sudor, con la blusa a medio quitar y desnuda de cintura para abajo. El chico en cambio, a pesar de tener sudor, tenía toda su ropa puesta, excepto por el pantalón a medio abrir. Dio unos segundos a la chica para recuperarse y enseguida comenzó con el vaivén agresivo, sosteniendo fuertemente a la chica contra la pared. Ella gemía cada vez mas ahogadamente y Neji iba cada vez más rápido, pronto tomo la pierna de la chica y la puso sobre su hombro, buscando más profundidad, la chica comenzó a soltar grititos ahogados y se aferraba a los hombros del moreno, arañándolo en el proceso.

El grito que anunciaba que Tenten había llegado a la cumbre del placer resonó en la habitación haciendo eco. Y con un gruñido ahogado el chico saco su miembro y termino en el vientre de la chica.

Las respiraciones pesadas de ambos fue lo único que se escucho por unos segundos, Tenten mantenía sus piernas alrededor de Neji y este la sujetaba fuertemente contra la pared. Cuando se recupero un poco la tomo en brazos y la llevo a la habitación, depositándola suavemente sobre la cama. Tuvo la caballerosidad de dar la vuelta a la cama y acostarse a su lado, la abrazo y con voz somnolienta dijo –No me vuelvas a hacer esperarte…

Tenten se sonrojo, pero sonrió y se apretó mas contra él, durmiéndose poco después que el.

Le gustaban las venganzas de Neji.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Notas de la autora:

Bueno, muchas gracias a todos por los reviews, especialmente a la Rubia, que en realidad es mi mejor amiga y me insistió mucho en continuar xD

No tienen idea de lo mucho que me sonroje haciendo este cap…fueron 5 páginas de Word y dos de ellas fueron lemmon.

Que opinan? Mucho bla bla? Quieren menos historia y mas acción? Lo hice muy largo? Se ve muy pesado y prefieren algo más ligerito? One shot o historia larga?

Opinen! No subiré nuevo cap hasta no haber recibido mínimo 10 respuestas a la pregunta: One shot o Historia larga?

Gracias por leer!

Atte.

Wen


	4. Hasta ahora, mi vida es normal

-¡Maestra, maestra!- el pequeño de cabello violeta obscuro y ojos turquesa reclamaba su atención en medio del recreo. Le sonrió y se inclino hacia el huérfano que siempre buscaba una excusa para quedarse un rato más con ella en el salón.

-¿Qué pasa, Hiro-chan?- el niño sonrió con esa sonrisa suya desdentada, complacido de tener su completa atención en el salón semivacío que poco a poco se iba vaciando con los pequeños saliendo al patio a jugar.

-Mi abuela me a puesto onigiris extra, Tenten-sensei… ¿quisiera compartirlos conmigo?- la morena asintió sin dudarlo y tomo la manita que le ofrecía el pequeño de solo 8 años. Caminaron juntos al patio y acaricio los cabellos de Hiro sin poder evitarlo.

Capitulo Cuatro

Hasta ahora, mi vida es normal.

Al menos una vez a la semana, la abuela de Hiro Miyazawa le enviaba algo extra para compartirlo con ella. El chico era adorable y tenía amigos, pero de alguna manera desde que este había entrado a la academia había hecho buenas migas con ella.

Se sentó en una de las bancas que estaba dispuestas a los alrededores, bajo la sombra de un gran árbol. El niño no tardo en hacerle compañía y saco el almuerzo, extendiéndole a la morena un gran onigiri, ella le agradeció con una sonrisa y así comieron juntos. La verdad es que estaba un poco ida; Neji se había ido para cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, se entero después que estaba fuera por una misión ANBU y ya era jueves. Suspiro con algo de frustración y tomo el onigiri que le había ofrecido el niño.

-¿Tenten-sensei, sucede algo? Se ve muy decaída esta semana…-los grandes ojos turquesa del niño la miraban con curiosidad, ella sonrió con disculpa y se rasco la cabeza preguntándose que había hecho raro esta vez- porque lo dices, Hiro-chan?- el niño simplemente se encogió de hombros y mientras daba una gran mordida a su almuerzo dijo aun con la boca llena- Por que no le arrojo ningún gis ni borrador a nadie esta vez, sensei!- y sonrió con algunos granos de arroz pegados a sus mejillas, pero aun así haciendo que ella dejara caer su cabeza abatida y diciendo entre dientes-No puedo creer que esto me afecte a tal punto!

El niño la miro extrañado, dando otra mordida a su almuerzo y masticando con curiosidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sonó el timbre que anunciaba el final de las clases y todos los niños se precipitaron a la puerta entusiasmada. Sonreí y agradecí tener ese trabajo al tiempo que tomaba mis cosas y me dirigía a la salida también. Fuera de la academia los niños eran recibidos por sus padres y había cierto barullo entre tantos pequeños hablando, pero un tanto alejado se encontraba el pequeño Hiro, que miraba con algo de tristeza la escena. Me acerque a él y le dí un tirón de pelo cariñoso, haciendo que él me viera de inmediato- ¡Tenten-sensei! -¡Estaba esperándola!- me reí y le revolví el cabello con entusiasmo al tiempo que tomaba la manita que me ofrecía el niño.

No estoy segura de cuando había empezado a hacer eso, pero al salir de clases usualmente llevo al pequeño a su casa. Su abuela es una mujer agradable y que merecía el cielo sin dudar, pero que obviamente había tenido mejores años, pero que se hacía cargo con ahincó de Hiro después de que su hija y su esposo murieran en misión. Siempre he notado como el niño mira con nostalgia a los padres de otros niños, y siendo que yo misma soy huérfana no pude resistirme a él…creo que él es uno de los principales motivos por los que sigo en esta academia.

…

Si, deben de estarse preguntando por qué demonios soy maestra en la academia siendo que obviamente tengo un nivel más alto. Todo empezó hace 10 meses con 22 días para ser exactos. El maestro de armas de la academia murió de vejez y le pidieron como misión sustituirlo temporalmente. A pesar de que han encontrado posibles nuevos candidatos, me da la impresión de que me vieron tan cómoda que me han seguido dejando aquí…pero también sé que de un momento a otro pueden llamarme a otra misión y poner a un maestro permanente. Es por eso que disfruto cada día en esta misión, que se me antoja tan tranquila y agradable a comparación de la vida que llevo normalmente.

-Tenten-sensei!- mire de inmediato al niño, que aparentemente llevaba un rato llamándome. –Que pasa, Hiro-chan?

-¿me preguntaba si tiene algo que hacer hoy? No quiere quedarse a comer en casa?- Los ojitos esperanzados del niño me dan retorcijones en el estomago, dios, no sé cómo voy a dejarlo! En verdad no tengo nada más que hacer hoy y aun que se que está mal que me apegue mucho a él, acepto su invitación a lo que él responde con un gritito de felicidad.

Entre a la casona de estilo japonés antiguo y me quite los zapatos, junto al pequeño que se quitaba los zapatos con tirones, para dejarlos en la zapatera de un lado y después extenderme con alegría las pantuflas que usaba yo. Me reí mientras me las ponía y comentaba con entusiasmo al niño.- Tranquilo Hiro! ¡Deberías usar ese entusiasmo con el estudio!

La risa suave y cansada de la señora Miyazawa se unió al ruido de la casa y el niño rápidamente se lanzo a abrazar a la pequeña y menuda anciana. Me incline ante ella y esta me palmeo la cabeza con la ternura tan característica de ella. –Que felicidad que hayas podido venir el día de hoy, querida mía…Hice tempura especialmente por ti.

Me sonroje…la verdad es que no termino de acostumbrarme a esa atención continua que me da la señora. Y no, no me refiero a la atención extra explosiva de Guy y Lee.

El tiempo siempre pasa rápido cuando estoy en esta casa, así que antes de que me diera cuenta ya estaba sentada en el porche comiendo sandia junto a la señora Miyazawa y el niño que no dejaba de mostrarle sus nuevos dibujos.

-…entonces querida, tú conoces al chico Hyuga, no es así?- me atragante con mi mordisco de sandia, el tema que había logrado olvidar toda la tarde regreso a mi mente de inmediato. Asentí aun tosiendo.

La mujer rio quedamente y asintió.- Es que la señora Miyako, que vive a dos casas y a veces viene a verme, me estaba contando que el jovencito se cambio hace poco a uno de los edificios que pertenecen a su esposo…aparentemente es algo reciente porque ella lo vio llegar apenas hace dos semanas. –la mujer se tomo el mentón- también me comento que no lo ha vuelto a ver desde entonces, tu sabes algo, Tenten?

-Humn…-la verdad es que esa información me había agarrado por completo de sorpresa.- Según yo, el vive en la mansión Hyuga, no tenía idea que viviera solo.

La señora miro por sobre su hombro.- Vaya…ya es bastante tarde. Disculpa Tenten, te entretuvimos demasiado otra vez.- La verdad es que ese lugar me hacía sentir en casa…pero tenía razón, ya era tarde, me levante un poco avergonzada por haber abusado de la hospitalidad de esa señora otra vez, mi sonrojo debió delatarme porque la anciana rio quedamente y me palmeo el hombro.- Ven cuando quieras pequeña. Sabes que siempre eres bienvenida aquí.

Nos despedimos en el recibidor mientras el niño trataba de convencerme para quedarme a dormir, pero eso si sería un abuso absurdo a la familia, así que negué vehementemente. Hiro estaba casi al borde de las lágrimas, lo convencí diciéndole que de todas maneras lo vería mañana; Insisto, no sé cómo voy a separarme del pequeño.

Camine con calma a mi departamento, acababa de terminar de caer el sol y ya comenzaban a verse las estrellas. Me pregunto seriamente cuando va a regresar Neji…aun que tampoco estoy muy segura de que está pasando con nuestra pasada relación.

-Bonita noche ¿no crees?- Pegue un brinco del susto y mira tras de mí, donde vi a Kankuro sonriéndome.- KANKURO! He has sacado un buen susto!- El chico respondió comenzando a reír a carcajadas mientras yo lo miraba feo.- Debiste verte Tenten! ¡Saltaste casi un metro! JAJAJAJAJA pffft- pausa para respirar- aaah…no estoy tan feo Tenten.-

Respondí dándole un manotazo.- Estaba pensando ¿si?- él se sobo la cabeza mientras seguía riendo un poco.- Estoy hospedándome allí.- me dijo mientras me señalaba una posada cercana.- ¿No me acompañas un rato? Traje sake de la aldea de la arena…- sinceramente eso me tentó en serio, el sake de allá es muy bueno, así que puse una mano en mi mentón pensando en si era buena idea tomar cuando mañana es Viernes y debo ir a dar clase- ¡Bueno, si solo es un poco no está mal!- dije entre mis pensamientos a lo que el soltó una carcajada y puso un brazo sobre mis hombros con esa familiaridad que habíamos creado desde hace tanto tiempo. Sinceramente, aun que Kankuro y yo no fuéramos pareja, podía considerarlo un gran amigo (No el mejor, porque mi mejor amigo es Lee). Entramos a la posada y salude amablemente al encargado, que nos saludo con entusiasmo. Y antes de que lo pensara mucho ya estaba sentada junto a Kankuro tomando sake y hablando sobre nuestro pasado.

-…y entonces le dije "Hey imbécil, no te acerques a ella, es mi chica" ¿Y VISTE LA CARA QUE PUSO!- comenzó a reír descontroladamente, mientras yo también reía al recordar al chico que había tratado de ligar conmigo en ese bar en La arena- No se lo podía creer! Pero es que Tenten, la verdad es que esta linda, la gente no me creía que estaba contigo nunca, ufff, que clase de trato es este para un ninja elite como yo?!- puso una pose dramática y me guiño el ojo. Yo solté una carcajada y le di un zape.- Anda ya Kankuro! No empieces con tus cosas!- el se encogió de hombros y dio un sorbo más a su sake antes de levantarse y tomar una caja plana, que me entrego.- Te lo envía Temari, como su boda se acerca te envió el kimono para que lo uses…menciono algo sobre tu pésimo gusto para los kimonos, pero a decir verdad yo no entiendo a la mujeres y para mi todos son iguales.- Se encogió de hombros y volvió a tomar de su sake mientras yo me inclinaba y sacaba la prenda de su caja. La verdad es que Temari tiene buen gusto con la ropa (no digo que yo no lo tenga, eh!) y el kimono morado con flores de ciruelo rosas, con mangas largar remarcando mi soltería (gracias, Temari, tu siempre tan amable…comienzo a ver tus intenciones.) y el obi rosado era precioso. Vi la nota al fondo de la caja y la saque comenzando a leerla ante la atenta mirada de Kankuro.

"Hey Tenten,

Te envió el kimono para que te pongas algo decente en mi boda, que será en La Arena. NO, no tienes permitido faltar. Asegúrate de llegar al menos dos días antes de la ceremonia, pues te quiero tener en mi despedida de soltera para poder emborracharme a gusto.

Te quedaras en mi casa, así que te espero.

Atte.

Sabaku no Temari."

Al fondo de la caja también estaba la invitación de la boda. Me salió una gota en la cabeza al pensar que Temari más bien me había ordenado hacer un montón de cosas en vez de invitarme a su boda. Sonreí, pues así es ella, una de mis mejores amigas. Mandona y todo, es una gran persona.

-Aun falta un mes para la boda, pero Temari ya se está asegurando de que todo salga como ella quiere…el imbécil de Shikamaru la está pasando bomba- dijo eso ultimo con sarcasmo y yo me reí al imaginar al pobre de Shikamaru aguantando el carácter de Temari en este momento.-Son una linda pareja…- dije pensando en lo bonitos que se ven juntos. Kankuro me miro intensamente y yo comencé a sentir como poco a poco mi cabello se erizaba y el ambiente se comenzaba a hacer cargado.-…que pasa, Kankuro?-

Lo siguiente que hizo tengo que admitir que me lo esperaba a medias.

El chico se inclino hacia mí y me beso lentamente. Yo con la naturalidad que se crea a fuerza de costumbre (una vieja costumbre que alguna vez tuve) enrede mis dedos entre su cabello castaño, quitando por completo la prenda que cubría su cabeza. Sentí como sonreía mientras seguía besándome y yo por un momento me deje llevar por completo. Metió sus manos por debajo de mi blusa y comenzó a tocar uno de mis pechos, yo en automático me arquee y jadee un poco, separándome de su boca, momento que el aprovecho para correr a mi cuello y comenzar a dar mordiscos…hasta que el paro en seco y se separo un poco de mi para mirarme entre sorprendido e indignado.

-Tenten…tienes chupetones en el cuello…-el rojo me cubrió toda la cara, estoy segura de eso porque sentí toda mi cara ardiendo. Me separe de inmediato de el al visualizar a Neji.- Con quien has estado, Tenten?- mire a otro lado, no podía verlo a la cara. Kankuro me tomo una muñeca y paso su pulgar por el leve enrojecimiento que aun quedaba desde mi primer encuentro con Neji y aun que al inicio miro con paciencia, repentinamente me tomo los hombros y movió mi blusa, viendo en su totalidad los chupetones que tenia de mis encuentros con Neji. Kankuro me miro como si no se lo pudiera creer y finalmente hablo, después de solo haberme observado durante casi dos minutos.

-Tu no eres así…tu no estarías con alguien solo porque sí…explícame…-me sentí como una mujer vulgar, lo juro. No pude mirarlo más tiempo y simplemente me solté y corrí fuera del lugar a todo lo que daban mis pies. Salte de tejado en tejado mientras lagrimas se amontonaban en mis ojos. ¿Que había estado a punto de hacer? O peor ¿que es lo que estoy haciendo?

Llegue a la puerta de mi edificio y subí las escaleras desganada, limpiándome las lagrimas que habían logrado correr por mis mejillas y cuando finalmente llegue a la puerta de mi departamento vi un sobre en el tapete de entrada. Lo tome y entre a mi hogar, tirando las llaves sin ningún cuidado sobre la mesita de un lado y abriendo de manera desordenada el sobre.

Dentro había una carta de mi casera, y lo que leí me dejo de piedra.

"Departamento 406, Señorita Tenten:

Siento informarle que la Señora Misa Honda acaba de fallecer. El departamento en el que usted se hospeda es parte de una herencia y dado que el contrato establecido está a nombre de la señora Honda, queda anulado. Mi nombre es Shiro Agatsuma y soy el abogado que representa al señor Kyo Honda, el heredero en cuestión. Siento informarle que mi cliente pide de la manera más atenta que abandone el departamento a más tardar el lunes.

Disculpe las molestias que esto le ocasiona, esperando tener una respuesta positiva de su parte.

Con respeto,

Shiro Agatsuma- Abogado en representaciones Kyo Honda."

Grite enojada e incrédula, arrojando la carta y tapando mi cara con mis manos, en un gesto de histeria pura. Me pegue contra la pared y me fui resbalando de a poco, hasta llegar al suelo…podía sentir el contacto frio de las baldosas contra mi piel.

-El día de hoy es jueves….diablos, no puedo creer que aun i siquiera llega el fin de semana- solté una risonada sarcástica y me deshice los chonguitos de un tirón, tapando mi rostro del que se veían lagrimas secas.

No supe en qué momento me quede dormida.


End file.
